Golden Freddy's origin
by Golden Rainbow Dash Freddy
Summary: Golden Freddy's origin story, I only own my oc and the fic, I do not own FNAF(Scott Cawthon), Its Been So Long(The Living Tombstone), MLP(Hasbro), or Kat(herself). T just to be safe.


It had been two weeks since Kat had disappeared. I often found my self at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, sulking around the music box in prize corner when most of the fillies and colts weren't there, listening to The Puppet sing "It's Been So Long" softly, she had such a beautiful voice, much similar to that of Kat's voice, in fact, her voice was so similar to Kat's, that they could pass off as the same pony, I just shrugged it off since The Marionette is an animatronic alicorn and Kat is a pegasus and NOT a robot. I started to cry, remembering her goofy smile when she tried to make me laugh, and worked, her gentle voice, her caring, gentle, goofy, loveable personality, the way her green eyes shone when they met mine, the time she almost broke my hoof when we were hoof wrestling, the time when she tried to protect me from her ex-colt friend when they were still dating. It was too much for me to handle. " Why did you leave me?" I whispered, I hung my head, embarrassed at what I had just said, I then heard hoof steps coming towards me, then something warm and soft, much similar to a wing, wrapped around my back, I then realized that it was in fact a wing because of the fact that I was pressed up against somepony, I looked up and saw The Marionette. I pulled her into a hug while still crying, she then sat down, so did I, she put her wing back around me. A flood of tears then bursted out, wetting Mari's mane and shoulder, "it's ok, just let it out," Mari said as calmly as she could, sounding like she was choking back tears. "It's ok Lightning," as soon as she said that, I looked at the animatronic, wondering both how she knew my name and why does it seem like she has emotions.

Mari's POV

'I can't stand to see her like this,heart broken, wondering what happened to me, I could just tell her, but couldn't stand to break her heart even more,' these thoughts were racing my head as Lightning Arrow continued to cry on my shoulder and into my mane. I pulled the golden pegasus closer to me, choking back tears, remembering when she started to show me her drawings even though they were terrible, and how creepy it was when she drew me, but also how kind, loyal, generous, and of course, how over protective and sensitive she was, and all the theories we came up with. I then started crying blood, Lightning looked up at me, terrified," how is this even possible?" she said quietly,"I'm so sorry," I replied, she got up and galloped away.

Lighting's POV

I left the pizzaria then flew home. When I made it back it was 5:00 PM, I fed my dogs, took a shower, ate supper, played games, watched videos, drew, worked on writing fan fics, watched more videos, then went to bed. When I woke up I showered, ate breakfast, brushed my mane and tail, preened, and flew to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When I arrived, I went in and saw Fredbear, I decided to follow him along with four other ponies, we followed him into a back room, he shut the door and locked it. He then took off the suit, revealing a pegasus stallion wearing a purple uniform and he had a knife stained with blood. "Oh, I have something special planned today. you see, the filly who went missing here, her name was Kat, well she was murdered with this knife," he said while holding up the knife,"and her blood is what stains it, and I'm gonna kill all of you exactly like I killed her." He walked up to me first, he stabbed my throat and twisted it while shoving it deeper, he then pulled it out, I died, he did the other 4 the same. He then left like nothing happened.

Mari's POV

I had a strange feeling that I needed to go into a backroom, so I teleported into one, finding 4 dead ponies, I quickly stuffed them into the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy suit. I then noticed a 5th, a pegasus filly, she had an off-white creamy-yellow coat and a golden mane, it was Lightning, I quickly stuffed her into the Fredbear suit.


End file.
